


An Unforgettable Adventure

by MrsMendes19



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Sarah receives a 3am phone call, she never could have imagined who was on the other end of the line and that she was going to go on an adventure of a lifetime





	1. Chapter 1

As I prepare to get into bed, I never could have imagined what the night had in store for me.

I close my curtains and change into my pyjamas before climbing into bed. I lie down and pull the covers up, under my chin, and close my eyes. It wasn’t long before I was asleep.  
The next thing I know, my phone is ringing. I sit up in bed and look at the time, it was 3am. Who would call me at 3am?   
I look at the called ID but it says ‘Unknown Caller’. I answer the call and put the phone to my ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, I just wanted to tell you I am outside with John. Sam, Dean and Cas are here, as well as a man who calls himself ‘The Doctor’. We need you to help fight off the spirit-demon possessed aliens who have been methodically murdering members of parliament in a way we haven’t quite deduced. So hurry, if convenient, and get in the TARDIS. If inconvenient, come anyway. I need to get back to Baker Street and finish my experiments on the evidence.”   
“Wait, what did you just say?”  
“It’s a long story, will you just get dressed and come outside?”  
“Umm, okay? I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“We don’t have long, hurry.”  
I hang up the phone and get out of bed, I throw on some random clothes and grab my shoes before putting them on and grabbing my phone before walking out of the house. I lock the door and turn around.  
I see the Winchesters, along with Cas and John, ‘The Doctor’, and Sherlock and John. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.


	2. The Adventure Begins

I stand, in awe, as Sherlock walks up to me.  
“Good that you listened. Now, let’s go.”  
He grabs my arm and leads me to the TARDIS. I stop and run my hand over the hard exterior before following everyone inside. As I enter, I look all around me. I had seen every episode of Dr Who and this was amazing. I couldn’t believe that I was standing, in the TARDIS, with Sam and Dean, John, Castiel and Sherlock and John.   
I watch as The Doctor walked up to the centre console and pressed a few buttons. He looked at me.  
“Want to do the honours?”  
I looked at him, my eyes widen.  
“With pleasure.”  
I walk up to the console and pull down on the lever. The TARDIS gives out a few noises before we get transported to the time and place that The Doctor had programmed in.


	3. Landing at 221B

When the TARDIS eventually landed, I walk up to the doors and open them. We had landed right outside flat 221B Baker Street. I step aside to let Sherlock and John lead the way. All of us walked up to the door and I couldn’t help but notice how the knocker was always a bit crooked, I smiled to myself before watching Sherlock unlock the doors. As we ascend the stairs, I walk beside John.  
“So, have you finally asked Sherlock out?”  
“Yeah, a while back. You should have heard the adorable noise that he made when I asked him. It was so cute. He couldn’t stop prancing around the flat for the rest of the day.”  
I laugh.  
“I guess that was a good sign.”  
“Yeah, me too. Anyway, let’s get going.”  
We walk into the flat and Sherlock gets straight into his experiments on the evidence that they had somehow managed to acquired.  
“Where did you get all this evidence.”  
I look over at Sherlock and I see his expression and I knew that he was probably in his mind palace trying to figure something out. I shrug my shoulders and walk through the flat. I make my way into the kitchen and turn the kettle on, I knew that Sherlock would probably want a tea once he was done. I make all of us a tea and carry the tray back into the living room. Sherlock walks up to me and grabs a cup before lifting it to his lips.  
“I hope it’s just like you usually have it.”  
“It is. How did you know?”  
“Research.”  
I smile as I place the tray onto the table and sit down on the sofa.


	4. Arriving at Parliament House

I was been shaken awake by Dean. Sherlock had somehow managed to find a way to kill the aliens. He collects everything that he needs and we all head back to the TARDIS. The Doctor programmed in our destination and off we went.  
We arrive in front of Parliament house in a matter of minutes and exit the TARDIS. I follow everyone inside and watch as Sherlock looks for the basement door.  
“Why are we going to the basement?”  
“Sherlock has figured out something. He has somehow developed this gas that expels the spirit possessing the aliens and kills the aliens itself. He thinks that the aliens have taken on the form of humans, so we have to be careful.”  
John says, I silently nod and continue to follow the group.

We eventually find the basement door and walk inside. We make our way to the air supply container and watch as Sherlock fumbles with it for a few seconds.  
“There, that should do it?”  
Sherlock stands up and examines his handywork before turning back to us.  
“We should get out of here before someone comes and finds us.”  
“Good idea.”  
Dean leads the way as we ascend the stairs. He opens the door, just as someone came through it. He knocked Dean down and Dean tumbles down the stairs.  
“Son of a bitch!”  
He gets up and dusts himself off, I place a hand on his arm to calm him but he just shrugs me off. I look at the person walking down and as he descends the stairs, he features seemed to twist and turn, like he was transforming into something, something that wasn’t human.  
I panic and back away as the creature makes his way towards us. I watch as Sam, Dean and John all run towards it, in an effort to stop him, but they were flung back against the wall. Whatever this thing was, it was strong.  
I feel the coldness of the wall behind me and I am trapped, with the creature in front of me and no where to go. I quickly look around before grabbing the closest thing to me, a metal pole, and swinging it at the creature. The metal pole connected with the creature’s body and it flew into the air, landing on the other side of the room.   
“Well done, Sarah.”  
Sherlock runs up to the creature and examines it. I had managed to kill it with one swing of the metal pole.  
“We have to get him out of here. I need to do some experiments with him.”  
I shake my head and laugh.


	5. Back to 221B

We somehow manage to get the creature out of Parliament house and back into the TARDIS. Once we were all in the TARDIS, The Doctor programmed in the address to 221B Baker Street and off we went.  
After arriving at 221B, everyone helped to get the creature into the flat. Needless to say, Mrs Hudson wasn’t too pleased with having an alien creature, dead or alive, in her flat. She gave everyone a disapproving look before looking over at me.  
“Oh, hello dear. Who might you be?”  
“It’s a long story. I wouldn’t want to bother you. Long story short, I’m Sarah McLean, and these guys somehow found me to help them.”  
I gesture to everyone around me.  
“That’s sounds very interesting, dear. Who would like some tea?”  
A chorus of cheers came behind me as everyone walked upstairs. I watch them before following them.


	6. The Journey Home

Dean, Sam, Castiel and John were sitting around the table, while John and Sherlock sat on the couch. The Doctor had decided to have tea in the TARDIS, he had said that he prefers to have tea and read in his own library.   
As I look down at my watch on my wrist, I couldn’t help but notice the time. My watch read 8:30am. I had been travelling with the group for over 5 and a half hours. Time really does fly.   
I walk over to Sherlock and John before sitting down next to them.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Hey Sarah, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just that I should be heading back home. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love it here, but I have to get back home.”  
Sherlock sits up and placed a hand on my shoulder, I look at him.  
“We understand. I’m sure that Dean and his family need to go home too. It was great to meet you, and thanks for your help. We couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Thanks, Sherlock. You are always welcome to come and stay with me for a while if you like.”  
“Thank you, I’m sure that we will.”  
“Great. I’ll write my address down.”  
I reach over and grab the pen and paper next to the couch and write down my address before handing the paper to Sherlock, who looks at it before giving me a small hug.  
“You should probably get going.”  
“Yeah. Would you mind if we exchange numbers so we can keep in touch?”  
“No, I wouldn’t.”  
I retrieve my phone out of my pocket and hand it to Sherlock, who adds his and John’s phone numbers into my phone. He hands it back to me, he then gives me his phone and I add my number into it before handing it back to him.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
I get up and walk over to John before giving him a hug. Once he releases me, I walk over to Dean and his family.  
“Hey guys, I’m sure that you guys need to get back to the bunker or something, so we should probably get going.”  
Dean stands up.  
“I agree with Sarah. We should get going, guys.”  
Everyone stands up and we walk out of Sherlock’s flat. As Sam, Castiel and John walk out first, I decide to have a little talk with Dean.  
“Hey Dean, can we talk for a moment?”  
“Sure, what is it Sarah?”  
He stops and looks at me.  
“You do know that Cas loves you, right?”  
“What? No, he doesn’t!”  
Dean laughs and looks away.  
“Dean, trust me on this. He loves you. I have seen the way that he looks at you when he thinks you are not looking. He might just be scared that you don’t feel the same way, that’s why he hasn’t said anything yet. Why don’t you just go and talk to him? You would be surprised by his reaction.”  
Dean sighs and looks back at me.  
“I guess you’re right. I do have feelings for him.”  
“See, so go talk to him.”  
“I will. Thanks, Sarah. I guess I just needed encouragement.”  
“No, problem Dean. Once more thing, would it be okay if we exchanged numbers? So we can keep in touch.”  
“Sure.”  
I hand Dean my phone and he adds everyone’s phone numbers in before handing it back to me. He then hands me his phone so that I can add my number into it.   
“Here you go, I added Sam’s and Cas’ in there as well.”  
“Thanks Dean. We should get going.”  
Dean and I walk out of the flat and into the TARDIS that was parked outside. The both of us step inside before closing the doors behind us.  
The Doctor was at his controls and once he sees us, he programs my address in and pulls the lever. The TARDIS whirrs into life and we were off.


	7. Back at home

We arrive at my address a short while later. I open the TARDIS doors and look at my house. I sigh before looking down at the ground. Sure, it was great to be back, but I would miss the adventure that I had just been on. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Sam next to me.  
“Is everything okay, Sarah.”  
“I’m fine, Sam. It’s just that I want to stay here, with you all. Along with Sherlock and John, The Doctor as well.”  
“Well, maybe one day you will.”  
“Thanks, Sam.”  
He opens his arms and I accept his hug before turning and facing my house. I step out and turn back to give a wave to everyone inside. They give me a small wave back before Sam gives me a smile and closes the TARDIS doors.

I walk back to my house and up to the front door. As I take out my keys, I head the TARDIS start up and I turn, just in time to see it dematerialise. I smile as the TARDIS disappears from view. I turn back and open my door. I place my bag and keys by the door before walking into the kitchen to make myself a well-deserved coffee. I fill the kettle and bring it to the boil before pouring myself a cup of coffee. I pick up my cup of coffee and sit down at the table. As I sit down, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull out my phone to see that Sherlock was messaging me. I was about to reply when a message from Dean came in, informing me that he had spoken to Cas and they were now officially a couple. I couldn’t be happier. I texted them for a while, until I drank my coffee. Once I finished my coffee, I walked into the living room to watch some TV. 

When I went to bed that night, I dreamt that I was going on another adventure with the Winchesters, along with Sherlock and John, in the TARDIS. It was an amazing dream, indeed.

The End


End file.
